1. Field
The following description relates to a cable network technology, and more particularly, to a technology for acquiring synchronization in a cable network.
2. Description of Related Art
A cable network is a network system that attracts attention in the field of remote access, and it may be connected to the Internet or an intranet to provide a variety of services such as telecommuting, video conferencing, web search, or the like to subscribers at a high data rate. A concept of a cable network has been made which has brought a cable television (CATV) network to a data communication field, and the cable network and the CATV are similar to each other in terms of using a coaxial cable. However, in a case of a CATV, an external coaxial cable is connected to a set-top box and then a TV is connected to the set-top box, whereas in a case of a cable network, the coaxial cable is connected to a subscriber device through a cable modem.